In between the end
by Moviegirl05
Summary: Emily and Trellis talk after the event of the void. Happens near the end of book 5. Tremily, but its more of a friendship and beginning to have a crush kind of thing. First amulet story. Also going to make some fun one shots so you can give me ideas if you want. *READ THE AUTHORS NOTES PLEASE!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. There aren't a lot of amulet stories and that kind of upsets me because it is a good series. Yes, I will admit I only got obsessed with it after book #3, but it is amazing and it has beautiful art and story line. Anyway this one shot happens in book #5 when Trellis saves Emily and himself from the void, and what happened after between him and Emily. Yes I am a Tremily shipper but there isn't going to be a lot of romance in this story, kind of just friendship and beginning of a crush kind of thing. Anyhow here it goes. **

**Trellis POV- **

"What if that's part of his plan?" I asked Emily, but she didn't have time to answer because we saw Navin and Alyson landing near us. I watched as Emily ran over to Navin and hug him; they were both close to crying. I smiled a little at the scene; it should be nice to be close to your family like that. My thoughts were interrupted by Vigo coming to me and patting me on the shoulder; which I winced at because I was wounded and didn't get bandaged yet. "You did good Trellis. But I hope that now you know to never use that kind of magic ever again." I looked up at him and nodded, not exactly making eye contact since I felt guilty about not listening to them and going behind there backs.

I looked back up to see Enzo land with the Luna Moth. We all got aboard and started heading back to Cielis. I went to get my wounds tended by Rico. When he was done and left, I sat there on the bed and thought about what Virgil told me. "_Remember that you come from a good family. And that the short comings of my generation do not have to extend on to yours. Make us proud, Trellis." _I didn't know exactly what he meant, but I'll let it go for now.

I decided to go for a walk but right when I opened the door, Emily was there, her back to me, and was leaning against the railing of the ship. I was planning to just walk away but for some reason I went next to her and leaned against the railing too, looking out into the distance of where we were about thirty minutes ago. Neither one of us was talking, usually these situations would be awkward but for some reason this silence was actually kind of comfortable. But then I decided to ask Emily the question I asked before again. "What if that's part of his plan?" She didn't answer but looked at me straight in the eyes; I felt my cheeks grow hot when I looked back into hers, which never happened before, what the heck? She then sighed and answered. "Then we'll have to ruin his plan and show him that were much stronger than him." I was a little confused. "How are we going to show him were stronger than him?" She looked back into the distance; her red hair framing her face a little. She looked cute; wait what? Why are my cheeks getting hotter?

"We have to get along better. To show him that we can work together and that he isn't able to stop that." She turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. "Why are your cheeks super red?" She asked. Red cheeks? Why does my chest feel weird? "Uh…um…. I… I don't know…. I guess…. I guess it's the painkillers Rico gave me." I answered and turned away so she wouldn't see my face that was getting hotter by the second. When I felt my face cool down I turned back to see her leaning against the railing again, I did the same.

A couple of minutes later she asked me a question. "Do you think Max is a walking corpse like your dad?" I looked back at her; to be honest I didn't think about it much. "Well, I don't think so. Since Max technically gave himself up to the stone, and my dad probably got killed by it; which explains why he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. But Max still seems to have his own personality and feelings; the stone is probably just controlling him and keeping him alive." I explained; even though I wasn't to sure if it made sense. I heard Emily shudder next to me. I looked at her, her face looked paler and she looked terrified. "You alright?" I asked nudging her to get her attention back. She didn't look at me but she started explaining. "I'm just so scared that the stone will end up taking me like Max. It almost happened before when we were battling Luger a couple of months ago. What if it happens again?" She said with shaky breaths.

I felt so bad for her; she was still a little new to this and just learned that the stone lied to her. She put her head in her hands and shut her eyes; probably trying to get the thought out of her mind. I looked back to the mountains in the distance and started talking to her. "Look, I'm not saying that the stone won't do that but if it does I'll be there to protect you. I won't let it take you. But I doubt that it will take over you, you're to strong for it." I felt my entire face grow hotter with every word I said. Emily looked up at me, she still looked a little scared but she relaxed and smiled at me. "Thanks Trellis, it makes me feel better to know that you'll be there to protect me." She said. I could've sworn I saw her cheeks go a little red but I couldn't really tell because I looked away to try and cool down again. What is going on?

We didn't say anything after that we just looked at the fields and the mountains beneath us. "Thanks for coming back to get me." Emily said to me. "Let's just say we're even." I said back.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Sorry it's kind of short but it's all I've got. I just thought a cute little scene would've been cute in the 5****th**** book (but really there was a lot of Tremily so that's why it's one of my favourites). If you guys want me to write more please review and tell me what you would like me to write. And people don't be shy, if you love amulet write a story and post it, don't be scared. Any way thanks for reading. (Oh and just another quick note, if some of the readers are also readers of my other story *Secrets* for Hotel Transylvania, NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON :)!) **


	2. Carrots

**A/N: Hi, so here's what's going to happen. I'm going to keep writing one-shots until book #6. When it comes I will look if there's anything Tremily worthy to write about because I have an idea but I can only see it happening during book 8 or 9 (if there is a book 9?). So I'll do some fun one-shots for fun and if you have suggestions please tell me, so I can know what to write and what you guys want to read. Only a couple of rules!**

**-No lemons!**

**- No inappropriate situations **

**- Not anything that would need too many swear words **

**- Not making anything that would happen in the future just yet but I will tell you **

**when you can give me suggestions for that. **

**Alright that's it. Here is the one-shot. **

**_Carrots. _**

**Emily POV-**

"Got any eights?" Me, Navin and Trellis were playing go fish. It was one of those days where Leon gave me a break from training to relax, but of course there was nothing at all to do. "Go fish." Navin told me and I fished into the pile. "Ha I got the eight I needed to win!" I said and excited that our super long game finally ended. "The most exciting thing that happened the entire hour." Trellis said laughing; I playfully punched him in the shoulder giggling myself.

"You kids done with the kitchen table? We need it to make lunch." Mom asked us, with Luger and Rico behind her. "Yeah were done, just need to clean up. Losers clean up the game, it's the rules." I smirked at the guys and they groaned, but I heard Trellis chuckle from behind me when I walked over to my mom at the fridge. "What's for lunch anyway?" I asked her. "Sandwiches, with carrot sticks." She answered taking out the carrots from the fridge. "Sandwiches, yum; Carrots, YUCK!" I said and my mom rolled her eyes. "I know you don't like them but you need your energy and it gives you good eye sight so you're eating them." She said sternly, and started cutting them. I gagged. "Mmmooommm! You never forced me to eat them before, why now?" I whined and she looked at me quite annoyed. "You are fighting a war, you need to be in good health and eat your vegetables. Case closed, now stop talking back young lady." She said even more sternly. I had enough and stormed outside still gagging a little but still keeping my breakfast down.

I sat on the top of the lunar moth, where no one would think to look for me; that I thought. "Sup?" Came a familiar voice. I turned to see Trellis standing there, I patted the spot next to me and he sat down. "What's up with you and carrots?" He asked trying not to burst out laughing. I glared at him. "I hated them ever since I was little. I would throw up almost every time I ate them and if I didn't throw up I would at least be gagging and have a stomach ache. So basically it's like elf's and fish. " I said looking at the clouds above us and I heard Trellis gag at the mention of fish. "So then why is your mom forcing you to eat them if she knows they make you sick?" He asked looking at the clouds with me. "She wants me to have the vitamins I guess. So even if I throw them up the vitamins already went in my body so it's just like whatever." I said sighing, didn't even know if that made sense. "Maybe you're allergic?" He said. I shook my head no. "We went to the doctors when I was seven and had me tested but he said I wasn't allergic at all." I said disappointed.

"I don't want to throw up in front of everyone either. Or start gagging uncontrollably." I said and rested my chin on my knees. "Well how about you just eat your sandwich really slow, then when everyone is done and leaving you eat your carrots and so **if** you throw up no one will really be there to see you." He suggested and looked at me. "But I don't want to eat them at all. That the thing." I said. "Maybe you should tell your mom how you feel. I know I don't like feeling sick after smelling fish. So I guess if you tell her maybe she'll understand." He said.

I was about to say something back but I heard my mom yell that lunch was ready. Trellis stood up first and lended me his hand. I blushed but hid it and took his hand, and he heaved me up. He or I didn't let go just yet, we kept looking at each other eyes; almost like a spaced out kind of feeling but a little different, but maybe a minute latter my mom yelled again and we were brought back to reality. We both blushed madly; at least I did maybe Trellis was just warm or something, and headed to the kitchen.

Once there I took Trellis advises and ate my sandwich slow; no one noticed thankfully. Once there was only me, my mom, Trellis, and Navin left I decided I would try to sneak my carrots in the trash; but mom caught me right when I was about to put them in. "Hold it right there Emily. You haven't eating one carrot." She said glancing at me. I was going to say something but I noticed Trellis mouthing at me to tell her how I feel. I sighed and set my plate on the counter. "Mom, you know how they make me feel. I'll eat any other vegetables, just please please please, don't make me eat them!" I said hopefully. For a second I could have sworn I saw my mom agree, but of course that didn't happen. "I'm sorry Emily, but there for your health. I'll tell you what, I will let you just eat three tiny little carrot sticks. I have to go help Luger clean the front deck but before that I want to see you eat them."

I looked over at Trellis who was looking at Navin worriedly; Navin looked a little worried too. I just wanted to get it over with so I took a carrot and put it in my mouth; I gagged but forced it down and swallowed it. "One." My mom said and handed, me the next one. I did the same thing, slow, eat, gag, and swallow. "Two. One more." She said and gave me the last one. I took it and crunched it in my mouth, this time I gagged really loud and almost threw up but I clapped my hand over my mouth and swallowed hard.

Mom looked at me for a while but then smiled satisfied and patted my shoulder affectionately and left. I waited a while to see if the cramps would start but nothing happened. Maybe I'm over it-"BLECH!" I threw up in the trash can behind me; spoke too soon. Navin came behind me and held my hair back. When I was done I groaned and took a paper towel to wipe my face. Trellis handed me a bottle of water and shrugged.

"Sorry Emily, I thought your mom would listen but I guess she just wants what's best for you; in a very weird way." He said and I nodded while taking a sip of water. "I'll figure something out about this later. For now I'm going to go lie down." Trellis chuckled and patted me on the back. I left and knew it was going to be a long night. Still love my mom though.

**A/N: Sorry for the random story but this would happen to me when I was young and my mom did the same thing; but she would do it out of love. I have to admit it is a little funny, but only because my mom doesn't do it anymore :). Anyway, ideas? I'm a little blank. **


	3. Training day

**A/N: Okay, so thanks to Nic123, you gave me a great idea. I read your idea and a story came to mind right away :). Here it is. **

**No ones POV-**

"Cogsley are you sure you want to waste your time training Dagno? He already knows enough." Miskit asked Cogsley. It was another lazy day on the ship and no one was doing anything productive. So Cogsley took it as a chance to do some training with Dagno. "Of course he knows a lot but he still needs some obedience lessons." Cogsley said to Miskit while patting Dagno's head. "Well what can you teach a young Wyvern? He always stays on your shoulder anyway." Miskit said. "Well, let's see. Dagno, sit." Cogsley commanded while pointing to the ground. Dagno stared at his 'mother' in confusion; but then flapped his wings and flew up to the ceiling with a smile on his face.

"Uhhhhh….. Let's try that again. Dagno, sit!" Cogsley commanded again. Dagno looked at him again and started to do circles while flying, thinking that's what his 'mama' meant. Cosgley slapped his medal forehead in frustration. Then an idea came to his mind. "Miskit! Come with me!" Cosgley says while grabbing Dagno and Miskit and sprinting to the supply closet. "HEY!" Miskit says in surprise.

After an hour of preparation Cosgley came out with Miskit painted in blue paint and yellow stripes; he even had cardboard wings and horns. "So the plan is, Dagno will see you as himself, once I say sit, you sit. He'll see how to do it and repeat the process." Cogsley explained to Miskit quite proudly, but Miskit just looked at him like he built himself another head. "That doesn't really make much sense." Miskit tells him while crossing his arms. "What do you mean?" Cogsley asked annoyed. "If you want him to be looking at himself you could've had him in front of a mirror and make him sit. Instead of me getting face AND body painted!" Miskit said angrily.

There was a long silence between the robots. Cogsley felt really stupid but he didn't say it. "Oh well, too late now." Cogsley said and pulled Miskit to where Dagno was patiently waiting for them. "Alright Dagno, look at him and do what he does, ok?" Cogsley asked the baby Wyvern. Dagno looked at the ticked off creature next to his 'mother' and smiled. "Alright then, Dagno, sit." Cogsley said while he forcefully pushed Miskit to the ground. "Uh, OW!" Miskit said as he rubbed his sore bottom. Dagno stared at him a little confused but then slowly set his behind on the ground. "Alright Dagno!" Cogsley said and gave him a berry as a reward. "That's no fair he gets a treat and I get nothing." Miskit whined; on purpose just to annoy Cogsley. Cogsley glared at him and threw a couple of berries in his face. "Uh, OW AGAIN!" Miskit yelled while rubbing one of his eyes where a berry hit it.

"Alright it's working; let's try something a little trickier." Cosgley thought for a while then had an idea. "Alright Dagno, roll over." Cosgley said while making Miskit lie down and rolling him. "Felling a little sick…" Miskit said after being rolled once too many times. Once again Dagno followed orders. "This is working out great! But now we need something that could be a little more useful."

Cosgley thought long and hard for another good trick; while Miskit got up and brushed himself off. Cosgley turned to look at him, he thought of another trick. He smiled evilly at Miskit; Miskit looked back at him kind of scared. "Hey Dagno…" Cosgley said getting the attention of his little pet. "PLAY DEAD!" With that Cosgley punched Miskit in the back of the head, knocking him out. "That's for saying my idea didn't make sense." Cosgley said and laughed. Dagno looked at the passed out Miskit and lay on his side, pretending to be dead.

On the top of the ship, Emily and Trellis were laughing and rolling on the floor. "Hahahaha! What kind of idiot trains a pet like that?" Emily said while wiping tears from the corner of her eyes and still laughing. "Hahaha, I don't know but it's really entertaining to watch! Hahaha!" Trellis said while looking back at the edge to watch the rest of the 'show'. "Oh my gosh, poor Miskit. Haha, wonder what he's going to say once he wakes up?" Emily said trying to hold back more laughter. "I don't know but I'm video tapping the whole thing and watching it again later." Trellis said while laughing silently. Emily didn't even notice the weird looking video camera hanging near edge. "Have you been video tapping the whole time?" She asked. "Yeah, and I'm really glad I did." Trellis said laughing some more. "What's going on guys?" Navin asked as he turned the corner. Emily started giggling again and pointed to the edge so he could see. Navin looked and once he saw how Miskit looked started laughing just as hard as Trellis and Emily were. "You missed the best part." Trellis told him. "Aw man, I wish I was here earlier." Navin said disappointed but was still laughing hysterically. "Don't worry I have it all here." Trellis mentioned while pointing at the camera. They all started laughing again.

**A/N: There ya go. I like this one better than the last one to be honest :). Hope this is kind of what you had in mind Nic123. I have two other stories that I'm starting and one of them is a future one (I know I said I wasn't going to do any but an idea came to mind and it won't go away!). But still feel free to make suggestions if you want and I'll try to make stories with them if I can. Thanks for reviewing and reading :). **


	4. A day with daddy

**A/N: Hi, here is the one I said would be happening in the future. So let me just say a couple of things so you don't get confused. It's 8 years after the war, Emily and Trellis are married and living in the kingdom. They have a son named (everyone uses this name and to be honest I like it) Virgil. I might do a couple of more stories with Virgil if you guys want. But for now here's this one. (Trellis is 27/28 and Emily is 25). **

**Trellis POV- **

I paced back and forth in the library of the kingdom. I had to make a speech about the ancient kings for a ceremony tomorrow and I'm completely blank. I read about a hundred books about them, asked Luger if he remembered anything and I still can't think of anything. "TRELLIS!" I heard Emily yell for me in the hall. I ran to the doors and swung them open. Emily was running towards me in the other end of the hall with our two and a half year old son Virgil balanced on her hip.

"What? What happened?" I asked running towards them panicking. "Navin got hurt and is in the infirmary." She was almost close to tears but wouldn't dare let one escape in front of Virgil. "WHAT? What happened? How hurt is he?" I asked taking Virgil from her and leading her into the library. "The only thing that mom told me was that his aircraft crashed, he isn't awake yet and his heart rate is low." Emily said trembling. I set Virgil down on the floor next to his toys then went to Emily and hugged her tight. She let out a few tears but didn't make a sound so she wouldn't scare Virgil.

"Go to the infirmary and go see him. Come back tonight when you get news." I told her and wiped a small tear from her cheek with my thump. "No I can't go. I need to watch Virgil, prepare the ballroom for tomorrow evening and…" I put my hand up to stop her. "If we don't get any good news about Navin the ceremony will be rescheduled. I can watch Virgil for the day, it's no problem." I said and started pushing her towards the door. "Trellis you can't watch Virgil you need to work on your speech remember?" Emily said and put her hands on her hips. That's right; I had to work on my speech. I bit my bottom lip and looked at the floor not to sure what to say. "Exactly." Emily said while walking over to Virgil and picking him up again.

"Okay, but Emily he's your brother. You kind of have to be there for him." I told her. She stopped at the door and stayed silent for a while; Virgil silently picking at loose threads from the top of her dress. After a while she turned to look at me. "Are you sure you can handle it? Watching a toddler and writing a speech?" She asked defeated. I nodded and took Virgil from her again. I kissed her forehead and passed her cloak. "See you later tonight." I said while she smiled weakly and shut the door behind her. Virgil started whining and squirming in my arms so I set him down gently. He ran to the window and watched Emily get into the carriage and get carried to the infirmary. "Mama…" he whined and started crying a little. He always did this if me or Emily left without him.

"Come on buddy, let's go back to the library." I told him softly and picked him up again. He cried softly and buried his face in my shoulder; but he stopped when we got to the library and he saw his toys. "Alright you play quietly while daddy works." I said and ruffled his hair. I went back to pacing and thinking. "Our kings were…. No… Our fellow royals….. uh nope….. uh….. come on!" This went on for a while but Virgil started making noise. "Cho-Cho." He kept saying while dragging his little toy train around a chair. I smiled seeing him being so innocent, but he had to be quiet. "Virgil." I said trying to get his attention. He finally looked up and I put a finger on my lips, indicating him to be quiet. He looked at me then put one of his tiny fingers on lips, copying me. I smiled and he giggled running over to his stuffed animals.

I went back to thinking about the speech. "The ancient kings were…. No…. our fathers…. Obviously not…..maybe…." "ROAR! GRR GRR ROAR!" I turned around to see Virgil with his stuffed dinosaur and Wyvern and he was pretending they were fighting. "_Just great."_ I thought sarcastically. "Virgil…" I said slowly. He looked up at me with a smile and giggled. I pretended to zip my lips and he copied me. He walked over to his crayons and paper and started coloring. _"Finally something quiet."_ I sighed relived.

"All of our kings…. Well not really all of them….. A thousand years ago….. Possibly…" "Daddy, look." I heard Virgil say but I was on a roll and didn't want to lose focus. "One second buddy, daddy's thinking." I say while staring into the fireplace. "Daddy!" Virgil said again. "One minute Virgil." I said trying to keep my voice patient. "Look." I felt him pull on my pants leg. _"Darn!" _I thought. I was blank again.

"What's the matter buddy?" I ask sitting on the floor so I'm not towering him. He sat down next to me and handed me a folded piece of paper. I took it and opened it. Inside was a picture of Emily, Virgil and me; we looked more like blobs but you could still tell who it was. I felt a warm feeling in my chest; almost like when Emily kissed me for the first time, but different. I smiled and looked at Virgil who was smiling too. "This is beautiful bud. Very good picture." I told him kissed the top of his head. He smiled and pointed at Emily and said. " 'at mama." He said not quite saying _that _right. "That's right. And whose this?" I asked pointing at myself in the picture. "Daddy." He said smiling and looked up at me. I smiled back. "Right, and whose this?" I asked pointing the picture of him. " 'at me." He said giggling.

"You're really good at drawing buddy." Then an idea popped into my mind. "Hey, Virgil, do you want to draw a picture for uncle Navin?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "Why?" He asked. I couldn't really tell him that Navin was probably in a coma since I don't want to scare him. "Uh… Uncle Navin is sick…. And maybe a picture would cheer him up." I said hopping my voice didn't sound like it obvious that I was lying. He looked at me and smiled. He got up and took my hand; trying to pull me up. " 'ome on daddy. 'et't go draw a picture." He said leading me to his colors and paper. "Well daddy will watch while you draw." I say sitting down next to him. "No, daddy help!" He said and gave me his pouty face. Emily or me could never say no to that face no matter what. "Oh alright…" I said and took a green crayon on the floor.

**Emily POV-**

No news about Navin yet. Me and mom have been waiting in the waiting room for three hours. We haven't even seen Navin yet. One of the only things I hate about being queen is that I always have to sit straight and I can't really cry in public. So I went to the restroom about twelve times to let a couple of tears leak out. At about six o'clock I heard the door open, Trellis walked in with Virgil in his arms. "Mama!" Virgil shrieked. He squirmed out of his dads arms and ran to me and hugged my knees. "Uh, hi sweetie. Um, not that I'm not happy to see you two, but what are you doing here." I asked glaring at Trellis a little. "Uncle Navin has a booboo?" Virgil asked me. "Yes, uncle Navin has a big booboo." I said trying not to lose it in front of my son. "Is he 'oing to get bettore?" He asked. I blinked back tears while Trellis came next to me and placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "Um… Sweetie I don't know. We haven't seen him yet." I told him while placing him on my knees.

"What do you have there?" My mom asked Virgil; she managed to wipe away her tears and put a small smile on her face. I looked down at his tiny little hands and just noticed he had a folded piece of paper. "Oh yeah, what's that?" I asked him. He smiled and handed me the piece of paper. I opened it and I had to bite my lip so my tears couldn't fall out. On the piece of paper was a picture of Navin with a smile on his face. He was in one of his aircrafts and Virgil was sitting next to him with matching goggles. I didn't even take the point to stop the tears in falling out. "Mama, you crying." Virgil said sadly. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Yeah sweetie, but there not sad tears, there happy tears."

I looked back at the picture, at the bottom corner Virgil signed his name; aldo it looked more like _vergille. _But what made me even happier is that he signed _dady _right next to his name. "Hayes family?" We all looked up at the doctor. He was smiling. "Navin just woke up and his heart rate returned to normal. His injuries are nothing more than a couple of broken bones but nothing life threatning" Me and my mom both started crying happy tears. Trellis sighed in relief and was smiling. Virgil slid of my knees and started jumping up and down. "Yay! My picture helped uncle Navin!" We all laughed. "OH, by the way Trellis, did you finish your speech for tomorrow?" I asked him. "Ummmm….. About that…." He started. I slapped my forehead.

**A/N: Cool, this was my longest one :). Sorry for the depressing Navin almost dying thing, but he's alive so it's all good. Do you guys want more Vergil? I have one more idea for a story with him. But don't worry it's a funny one. Also sorry if the toddler talk was a little confusing but he's two I wasn't going to make him talk perfect. Anyway thanks for reading, please review, thanks :). **


	5. Party time? Oh no! Part 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, I would like to clarify that I always imagined Virgil with red hair, peach skin and with Trellis's eyes. But I think people imagine that as Alex? If people use twins in their story's apparently. Well just to say imagine Virgil anyway you want, I will picture him the way I want, and you picture it the way you want. And I will be keeping him an only child also; for now ;). Anyway here is more Virgil (and Trellis and Emily and other character…). **

**Emily POV-**

"Trellis, how many times have I told you to wear your crown straight for ceremony's, parties and other things?" I ask my husband irritated while striating the crown on his head; again. "Em, come on, it's just a party. I don't need to be so fancy." He said just as irritated as I was. "It's a party for my mothers' birthday. And if I don't fix your crown, she will!" I told him and walked over to the mirror to inspect my navy blue gown; if it has just the slightest wrinkle my mom will freak. "Shouldn't you go check if Virgil is ready?" Trellis asked while fixing his cape. "He's three years old Trellis, of course he's not ready. He can't even tie his shoes forget a royal suit." I said chuckling.

"Well, we have two hours until the party. If you're lucky you'll be done in an hour and a half." He said nudging my arm and laughing. I giggled and started walking over to Virgil's room across the hall. Let's just say when it comes to getting him dressed for occasions like this, it isn't easy. He hates being dressed all fancy, having his hair combed back, and wearing the uncomfortable shoes; it takes us at least two hours to get him completely ready. Plus, he gets really bored and cranky during stuff like this, he'll whine for a while then eventually he falls asleep on me or Trellis lap.

Can't really blame him, he is only three. I stood in front of his door and knocked softly. "Sweetie, it's mommy, I'm coming in." I say and walk in. And of course, there he is on the floor playing with his toys and not even giving a second thought about the party. "Hi mama, wanna play dwagons?" He asked while handing me a stuffed dragon. I smiled down at him. "Maybe tomorrow, right now we need to get ready for nanas birthday party." I say while taking his hand and leading him to his bed where his suit was neatly laid out thanks to one of the maids. "No. I want to stay here and pway dwangons!" he said while tugging my arm. Here we go.

"Honey, please don't make it difficult this time. This is very important." I say taking him and sitting him on the bed. "No, no itchy suit!" He says while trying to run away; but I caught him before he could get too far. I take the top of his suit and try to put it on him but after a while struggling he pulls it out of my hands and throws it to the wall. "Virgil. It's not nice to grab something out of someone's hand like that." I say sternly to him. He just crosses his arms and turns his back to me. "Virgil." I say in a warning tone. He just sits down on the floor; he gets this from his father I swear. "Virgil!" I say a little more strictly.

He doesn't budge. "Don't make me get daddy to come here and count to three." I tell him with almost clenched teeth. I see him flinch; don't get me wrong he's a real papa's boy and isn't usually scared of him. But once Trellis counts to three on him he's terrified. The only thing Trellis does to him is put him in a corner of our room for ten minutes if he actually gets to three; that only happened once.

He got up instantly and got his top. I put it on but he whined the whole time, same thing while I put his pants and shoes. An hour later he's at least dressed. "I don't like this mommy!" He whines and starts throwing his stuffed toys to the wall. He does this all the time. "Virgil! Stop throwing things! Right. Now." I say sternly. He stops but crosses his arms and keeps a pouty face on. I walk over to him and gently uncross his arms. I look at him sympathetically. "Sweetie I know you hate this. But it will be over soon, okay?" I ask while cupping his cheek and kissing his forehead.

"I have to keep getting ready and the party is in an hour. Let's go in me and daddy's room and daddy will comb your hair." I say and take his hand. He stomps over to our room while gripping my hand and having a really pissed off look on his face. He looks so cute when he's mad. We walk in and Trellis is in front of the mirror smoothing out his suit. He looks at us and smiles. "Hey buddy, you look handsome." Trellis complements. Virgil giggles and smiles. "I'm always handsome." He says and puts his hands on his hips. We laugh; he always says that if someone calls him handsome. "I have to do **my** hair, could you please comb **his** hair back?" I ask Trellis a little pleadingly. He chuckles and nods while I go to my mirror to start my braid. "Alright buddy come sit in front of the mirror so I can brush your hair." Trellis says while patting the stool in front of him. Virgil's smile dropped again and it returned to a frown. "No." he says dryly. "Aw come on buddy it'll only take two minutes." Trellis says crossing his arms. "No." Virgil says again and sits on the floor. "Fine then." Trellis says.

He takes the brush and walks over to him. "I don't care where we do it as long as it's done." Trellis puts one of his arms around Virgil so he won't run away and starts brushing his hair with the other. I look at them dumfounded, why didn't I ever think of that. Virgil looked mad; his pale face was getting red from anger. "HEY YOU TRICKED ME!" He screams and starts kicking the floor. Luckily Trellis was done as Virgil was starting to have a tantrum.

I finished my braid quickly and walked over to our screaming and stomping child. "Virgil!" I say loud enough for him to hear me. He stops screaming but keeps stomping the floor. I sigh in frustration. I glance over at the clock; we have to be downstairs right now. "Okay sweetie, you need to stop. We are going downstairs for nana's birthday party. Now we know you don't like this and we understand why, but please for nana can you stop acting so spoiled?" I ask as calm as I can. He stops stomping and looks up at me. He didn't have his pouty face but his face still showed little interest in the event. Better than pissed off look I guess.

"Good, now let's go." Trellis says with a smile. Trellis lends me his arm and I take it. I take Virgil's hand and we walk downstairs together. Hope this doesn't turn into a disaster.

**A/N: Part two coming soon. **


	6. Party time? Oh no! Part 2

A/N: Hi sorry it's been a while, here's part two. Emily POV- We've only been here half an hour and Virgil already looks like he's about to fall asleep or rip of his suit. "Mommmyyyyy, I wanna leave!" Virgil whined while tugging on my dress. "Sweetie please, nana isn't even here yet." I told him almost whining myself. He huffed madly and slumped to the floor and crossed his arms. Trellis picked him up before anyone noticed. A little while later Luger came to us and said he saw Navin come over with our mom; who was blindfolded. We nodded and Trellis told the guest to hide and get ready. "Navin, you guys do this every year. You surprise me by bringing me to my favourite restaurant and then pay for our dinner. I don't understand why I have to be blindfolded." Mom said annoyed; I tried to hold back my laughter imagining her reaction. "Well mom you never know this year could be different. I mean it is your fif…" Navin started saying but Mom interrupted him. "No one needs to know how old I am!" Navin just rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Whatever mom, just take off your blindfold already." He told her. Mom sighed and started untying her blindfold. Right when she took it off, we jumped out and yelled. "SURPRISE!" I almost fell on the floor laughing. My mom probably jumped twenty feet in the air and screamed like if she saw a mouse. But she started laughing and looked so happy once she calmed down. "Oh dear god Emily you could have given me a heart attack. But thank you I love it." Mom said laughing when we went to greet her. "Happy birthday mom, I'm glad you like the party." I say while hugging her. Trellis hugged her next. "Happy birthday Karen. I have to say I'm really sad I didn't video tape your reaction." Trellis says laughing and my mom gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Happy birt'day nana." Virgil says and hugs her knees. My mom bends over to his level and hugs him back. "Thank you sweetheart, I can't wait to see everyone." She said while getting up and walking towards some of her older friends. Virgil looked up at me with a serious face. "Nana here now. Can. I. Go. Now?!" Virgil said while crossing his arms. I sighed and tried to find a small piece of patients left. "Honey, it's only been an hour. There's still plenty of time left, why don't you go play with Cousin Lucy for a while." I say while taking his hand and then start searching for Navin and/or Allison. I found Allison thankfully with her and Navin's five year old daughter Lucy. "Hey Allison how's it going?" I greet her. "Hi, not to bad, yourself?" She replies and I sigh. "Well I actually have a little situation." I say bobbing my head towards Virgil who was kicking the floor next to me. Allison giggled and nodded. "Lucy honey how about you keep Cousin Virgil company while me and Auntie Emily go talk to guest." She says politely to Lucy. "Okay Mommy but come get us when there's cake!" She says happily and smiles. Allison nodded and giggled. I looked down at Virgil who was looking at the floor. "Virgil, I'll be around here if you get tired just come find me or daddy, ok?" I say and he nods weakly. I smile and kiss his head before going with Allison in the crowd. Lucy POV- "Come on Virgil, you can't just mope all night." I tell him while taking a bite of cake. "I want 'o play! Not talk to st'anders!" he says and crosses his arms. I sighed, I know he doesn't like these things but he has to get use to them; he IS the prince after all. Suddenly I had an idea. "Follow me!" I tell him and we run to one of the many large doors. I open one that reveals a large hallway of paintings. "Take of your shoes." I tell him. He looks at me like I'm nuts. "Why?" He asks confused. "Just do it." I sigh; toddlers, so curious. Once he and I got our shoes off, I took a running start and slid across the hallway. "Wahoo! Come on Virgil try it!" I say to at the other end of the hallway. He doesn't look sure. "I 'ont know…." He says worried. "You said you wanted to play so come on its fun." I tell him and put my hands on my hips. He takes a deep breath and starts running, he then stops and slides; he wasn't balanced really good but he managed to stay up. I smile at him. "You did it!" I cheer. He smiles back. "FUN!" He screams and starts running and sliding again, I join him. Emily POV- "It's almost eleven o'clock. I'm surprised Virgil didn't come earlier." I say to Trellis. The party was starting to end and I haven't seen Virgil for hours. "I saw him go in the gallery a while ago with Lucy." Trellis says. We start walking over there and I open the door; what I saw was so cute. Virgil and Lucy sliding in there socks across the floor; Virgil looked like he was falling asleep but Lucy was still energized. "Well well well, what was going on in here?" I ask smiling. "Having fun." Virgil says then lets out a huge yawn. "Oh really? Well I think its time for the fun to stop and a certain little prince to get some sleep." Trellis says smiling while taking an already half asleep Virgil in his arms. "I not tired…" Virgil says while putting his head on Trellis's shoulder and closing his eyes. Trellis and I chuckle. "Sure you're not. Well Lucy let's go find your mommy and daddy I bet you're tired too." I say but she shakes her head no. "I could up until three in the mourning if I was allowed." She says to me. I laugh. "Well I don't know if mommy or daddy would let you." I say while we all walk out of the gallery. Trellis POV- I carried a passed out Virgil to his room. He usually doesn't stay up this late so it doesn't surprise me. I took off his suit and put on his night shirt before tucking him in. Once I set him down on the bed he opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Daddy?" He says quietly. "Yeah?" I reply. "When is the next party? I really wuved 'is one." He says and closes his eyes again. I smile and kiss his forehead. "I don't know bud. But your mom is going to be so glad you said that." A/N: Hope you liked it. I don't know what Allison's and Navin's kids name is or what gender but it was just a quick OC I did. Anyway it's late where I am so goodnight or good morning or good afternoon where ever you readers are. 


End file.
